


Job Opportunity

by amaresu



Category: Leverage/Dresden Files (tv'verse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Ford has an offer, Harry isn't sure he wants to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Opportunity

Opening my door to see a grinning Nathan Ford was not how I wanted to start my day. Ideally my day would start with coffee, bacon, and Murphy being nice to me. At least I had the coffee. I contemplated closing the door on Nate and walking away. His jobs paid good, but they were never what I would call fun. Still the pile of bills sitting on my desk was getting rather scary. “Nate. This is a surprise.”

“It's good to see you Harry.” The bastard was still grinning. “Can I come in?”

Giving into the inevitable I nodded my head and headed back towards the kitchen. Maybe I could still get the bacon too. “I thought you were out of the business.”

“I am, this is a new firm.” Yeah, that didn't sound like it was going to cause me pain at all. Nope. “We specialize in helping people. You can't say that's bad.”

“Keep going.” I wasn't going to make this easy for him. I wasn't going to offer him any bacon either. Not that there was much to offer I noticed as I got the package from the fridge. Still enough for me.

“Our current case is peculiar. Right up your alley.” Nate started to explain as he poured himself some of my coffee. “Lots of magical protection on the building we need to get into. Not that my associates recognize it as such. They just think it's something new that they haven't heard of yet.”

I grunted at him. So far he hadn't offered me any reason to say yes to his offer. It was an offer, Nate just liked to get people interested before he put the money on the table. “Lots of people can break some protection charms for you.”

“But I don't trust lots of people, Harry. I trust you.” Nate sounded sincere, but he always did. Worst type of con-man is the honest kind. “We just need to get in and get some information off of a computer. Nothing big, no reason you should need to do anything besides open a few doors.”

“Really.” If Nate was to be believed I could get rid of that stack of bills without much effort.

“Triple your normal fee.” That brought me up short. There must be one hell of a catch coming up for him to offer that. With a grimace I got a plate out of the cupboard for my bacon and gestured for him to continue. “The job is in San Francisco and you'll be working with Eliot Spencer.”

“Eliot Spencer.” That guy had broken my arm and cost me a staff on another of Nate's jobs. Staffs were not easy to replace and the arm had taken far too long to heal. Still there were those bills. “Triple the normal fee?”


End file.
